X.A.N.A. 2.0
X.A.N.A. 2.0 is the first episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the ninety-sixth episode of Code Lyoko.http://www.codelyoko.fr/lirenews-1333.cl Plot As the group begins noticing odd things occuring Kadic, they wonder if the malevolent computer program they once fought has come back to life. As they turn on the Supercomputer once more, they embark on another chapter in their book of adventures. Synopsis A few months after defeating X.A.N.A., the team has finally returned to their normal lives. However, they notice that something extremely familiar is happening again. After the school's speakers explode, they decide to restart the Supercomputer to check whether there was something strange on Lyoko. (This is done without William.) Jeremie informs the team that Forest Sector and Ice Sector have disappeared due to the long period of time in which the Supercomputer was shut down. Aelita and Odd go to Sector 5 to see whether X.A.N.A was behind the incidents at the academy. Yumi and Ulrich remain in the factory, standing by. When Jeremie is about to materialize them, a tower is suddenly activated. Three Megatanks appear in front of them. They managed to destroy two of them, but Odd was devirtualized afterwards. On Earth, a Polymorphic Clone disguised as Jim attacks Yumi and Ulrich. "Jim" grabs onto Ulrich, and Ulrich is suddenly injured. The two rush to the sewers and Yumi leaves Ulrich in the sewer tunnel and hurries to help Aelita on Lyoko. They defeat the last Megatank, however two Krabs arrive. Odd is devirtualized and goes to save Ulrich. However, the spectre catches up and attempts to attack Ulrich. Odd blocks the spectre, and is mysteriously injured as well. After a short battle, Aelita manages to deactivate the tower and a return to the past is launched. Jeremie discovers that X.A.N.A. implemented some codes inside of Aelita, Odd, UlrichUlrich and Yumi, which will be used to revive himself once he collected all of them back. Jeremie also reveals that X.A.N.A. was not in anywhere inside Lyoko, but in the network itself; probably inside another, undiscovered Replika. Notes Production notes *Monsters explode differently when attacked. *Towers have been squared-out, and does not feature the glow that is present in Code Lyoko. Instead, when a tower is activated, the tower will separate into almost *The animation detail has been improved, and is much more "cartoonish". *Avatars have been redone to show eye color and more expressions; the size of heads have also been reduced. *Megatanks lasers are also shorter. Instead of having a long continuous laser that is almost a wall, it is a quick, thick outline of a circle. *The interface of the tower has also been modified slightly. Continuity * X.A.N.A. is miraculously reborn and resurrected, by a man named Professor Tyron , but for an unknown reason. * The Forest and Glacier regions are lost because the supercomputer had been shut down for a long period. * Any monsters can access Sector Five/Carthage now. Trivia *Adherently Similar to episode Franz Hopper...in the way that already in sector 5 looking for activated tower and not expecting one and find a "new" tower that apperently is not only existing but activated and been active. Gallery Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png|Aelite deactivating the tower Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-00.png|Yumi attacking a Krab Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-48.png|Odd being weakened by the Jim spectre Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-20-47.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-06.png|Aelita reacting to XANA's codes Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png|Yumi and William Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-49.png|Jeremy laughing at Jim Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-52.png|Jim struggling Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-10.png|Yumi helping a nearly blind Ulrich Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-59.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd after being devirtualized Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png Tumblr mfetiaftwE1qcbv12o2 250 (1).png|Ulrich preparing to talk to Yumi Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo2 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mg2f50PiVv1rrnxnxo1_400.png tumblr_mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3_250.png World 2.PNG Sin títu.png 1349017780 134.png Megatank 3.PNG Megatank 2.PNG Odd.PNG Vir 1.PNG World.PNG Evo xanatyron 0008.jpg Evo xanatyron 0018.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5